


Пустыня

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mad Max, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: Пустыня кишит призраками: сотни живых, миллионы мертвых, видимые или нет – каждый, кто ступает или ступал когда-то по этой земле остается здесь навечно. Бесконечная, выжженная дотла и отполированная ветрами земля не расстается со своими жертвами, оставляя их скитаться в своем полуразложившемся монохромном нутре.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Просто драббл, без сюжета и обоснуя.

Пустыня кишит призраками: сотни живых, миллионы мертвых, видимые или нет — каждый, кто ступает или ступал когда-то по этой земле остается здесь навечно. Бесконечная, выжженная дотла и отполированная ветрами земля не расстается со своими жертвами, оставляя их скитаться в своем полуразложившемся монохромном нутре. Призраки преследуют редких путников, не различая одиночек и группы, тихо воют, засыпая сухим ветром с обжигающе-горячими песчинками слезящиеся глаза, ведомые лишь одним желанием — принять в свои ряды еще больше заблудших душ.

Призраки не преследуют Дерека. Может быть потому, что его собственные призраки — нескончаемая череда мертвых лиц, когда-то бывших его семьей и друзьями — пугают даже много чего повидавшую Пустыню. Может быть потому, что Пустыня признает его своим, чувствует такое же, как у нее, пустое, выгоревшее и покрытое серым пеплом нутро. Призраки Дерека следуют за ним по пятам, без остановки вопя у него в голове и с силой колотя изнутри по костям черепа, заставляя его ехать, ехать, ехать… А может быть, Дерек уже не различает призраков Пустыни и своих призраков, привыкнув жить с ними обоими.

Аварию видно издалека: черный дым поднимается в небо, разрезая густой, дрожащий, как желе, воздух крупными сгустками темноты. Дерек на глаз прикидывает расстояние — стоит ли ехать или кто-то может оказаться гораздо ближе него. Решает, что стоит.

Караван был достаточно большим, но сейчас смявшиеся в одно железное тело машины напоминают раздавленного жука с вывалившимися внутренностями, и Дерек с трудом представляет, как можно выжить в подобном. Оказывается, можно.

Мальчишка, съежившийся у исходящей черным дымом машины, похожей на оторванную лапку все того же жука, кажется подкинутой подлянкой Пустыни, миражом, настолько он не вяжется в своем полупрозрачном одеянии с разбросанными то тут то там телами, и мешанине из крови и разлитого бензина. Изодранное запястье у него приковано к тому, что когда-то, судя по всему, было исполинским мужчиной, а сейчас отдаленно напоминало изломанную груду костей и кожи.  
Дерек бегло скользит взглядом по лицу мальчишки и начинает собирать все то, что можно использовать или продать: одежду, еду, бензин в канистрах, _воду_. Мальчишка следит за ним, не двигаясь, только быстро бегают светлые радужки, почти такого же цвета, как и песок под ногами.

Дерек возьмет пропитание и бензин, а мальчишку оставит, таков негласный закон Пустыни — ты не берешь все, что может пригодиться, и, может быть, оно пригодиться кому-то еще. А если нет — Пустыня заберет это себе, как дар.

Он управляется быстро — где-то вдалеке уже слышится рев чужих машин, оказавшихся менее расторопными, — и спешит к своей, как мальчишка вдруг окликает его:

— Эй!

Дерек не отвечает, закидывая в полный песка багажник все раздобытое, и садится за руль.

— Стой, помоги мне!

Машина ворчит, взбивает колесами песок, и трогается.

— Да стой же! Погоди! Я могу помочь, я… Трава! Я знаю, где растет трава!

Дерек резко жмет на педаль тормоза, машина недовольно взрыкивает от столь небрежного обращения, хватает с пассажирского сиденья мачете, и спустя мгновение в лицо снова ударяют мириады песчинок. Мальчишка вскидывает голову, когда Дерек останавливается над ним и щурится светлыми глазами, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы.

— Говори, — приказывает Дерек, и мальчишка мотает головой.

— Только если поможешь выбраться. Не поможешь, покажу дорогу им, — он кивает в сторону нарастающего гула, — убьешь — сам никогда не узнаешь.

Дерек смотрит несколько секунд на пытающегося скрыть страх за напускной бравадой мальчишку, потом опускается на колени, хватает его за руку, бегло отмечая растерзанное запястье, прикованное к искалеченной туше. Вздыхает и наступает на плечо мертвого мужчины, замахиваясь.

Мальчишка полными ужаса глазами наблюдает, как Дерек отрывает не лопнувшую от удара кожу и сухожилия, бездумно слизывает с губ брызнувшую кровь, и глаза у него закатываются. Дерек вытирает мачете об одежду мертвого и закидывает потерявшего сознание мальчишку на плечо.

Спустя месяц (или больше), Дерек по горло сыт ни на секунду не затыкающимся мальчишкой, каждый день с восторгом вглядывающимся однообразный пейзаж за окнами.

(-Смотри, Дерек, сегодня песок коричневый, а не желтый.

— Смотри, Дерек, что это там такое, остановись, надо раскопать!

— О, Дерек, это птицы, ты только посмотри! Дерек? Что? Плотоядные? Они сожрут нас?)

Мальчишка хитро глядит на него ночами и шепчет длинные певучие слова на непонятном языке. Когда Дерек спрашивает, чем он занимается, тот только таинственно сверкает глазами и доверительно шепчет, что говорит с Пустыней. Дерек старается не думать об этом, но песчаные бури и правда обходят их стороной, и больше дня без воды они не проводят.

Что еще более удивительно, преследующие его призраки приходят все реже, а когда он кричит, просыпаясь от слишком реалистичных кошмаров, мальчишка, тоже просыпаясь и сонно моргая, укладывает его голову себе на колени и гладит тонкими прохладными пальцами, прогоняя остатки дурных снов.

Однажды Дерек спрашивает, где же обещанная трава, и мальчишка надувается.

(- Дерек, как ты вообще мог поверить, если бы трава где-то и была, то ее бы уже нашли, ну неужели я тебе так надоел?)

Дерек хочет спросить о том, как это взаимосвязано или о том, куда они тогда, черт возьми, едут уже черт знает сколько месяцев, но слова вдруг застревают где-то в горле, и вместо этого он задает только один вопрос:

— Откуда ты, черт возьми, знаешь мое имя?

Мальчишка отстраненно улыбается широким ртом и беспечно пожимает плечами, зарываясь пальцами ног в горячий песок.

— Если поедем прямо сейчас, через пару часов найдем воду.

Дерек качает головой.

Удивительно бледный под палящими ультрафиолетовыми лучами мальчишка с непроизносимым именем и с глазами цвета раскаленной песчаной насыпи, освященной лучами заходящего солнца, кажется, и есть Пустыня.


End file.
